


Justifiable Homicide

by Tarlan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron goes home early, with his thoughts all wrapped in the events of the day...and regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justifiable Homicide

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS FOR SEASON FINALE**  
>  Written for **mmom** 2011 Day 19

For once, returning home after a case didn't involve a long flight but, in some ways, that made it harder. The enforced time-out on-board the plane would give him the time to go back over the details of the case and quietly compartmentalize them, pushing them into a corner of his mind where he could take them out to examine them when the edges were not so sharp. Instead, Aaron left the office early, needing to get away from the images of pounded flesh and sliced throats. He needed to distance himself despite his assurances much earlier that day that they would all sit down and talk about the future of the BAU.

Tomorrow. They would handle that tomorrow at 9:30.

The corridors were too silent and empty at this time of night because most of the analysis of crimes and casework took place during normal office hours. He could see the scattered lights from a few agents working late but he walked on by in silence, not wanting to disturb them, and not wanting to be disturbed in turn. Pulling out of the parking garage into the night-time traffic also seemed surreal after a day racing to find a missing field agent before she became another body buried in a shallow grave somewhere. He kept his thoughts focused on her, and on the knowledge that she would recover because the alternative was to think of the aftermath of that rescue.

Aaron put his car in the garage and walked into his house, pausing near the drinks' cabinet as he considered pouring a shot of whiskey.

He moved onwards, leaving the bottle untouched because a drink was not what he needed right now. For a moment he considered getting back into his car and driving out to pick up his son but it was almost two in the morning. It wouldn't be fair on any of them, resigned to being alone, Aaron climbed the stairs and went to his bedroom, stripping off the _uniform_ of suit, dress shirt and tie, and pulling on worn but comfortable boxers and t-shirt. He was too tired to contemplate a shower, going through the motions of a quick bedtime ritual before sliding between the sheets on his cold bed.

Sleep was elusive, and that tried and trusted method of wearing himself using his right hand began to work its magic as he let the physical sensations wipe out the jumble of thoughts inside his head...until he thought of Dave. His erection wilted as he recalled those final moments outside the long abandoned center, when conflicting thoughts clarified a moment too late, calling Dave's name just as the girl raised the gun and pointed it straight at Dave--point blank range.

The shot was still echoing around his head and for that split second, he thought she had fired. For a split second that stretched into an eternity, he thought Dave was dead. Memories of last Saturday haunted him, both of them cheering on Jack's soccer team, running along the edge of the field and forming a triumphant archway with Dave when they won. He recalled the touch of Dave's hands, the bright smile and friendship--and he thought of losing all of that in just a split second. Wishing he'd spoken up sooner to see if there could be more than platonic touches between them.

The sound of the door chime pulled him back from those devastating thoughts, and it took a moment to pull himself together. The door chimed again and Aaron padded down the stairs, surprised when he realized it was Dave. He opened the door.

"May I come in?"

Aaron indicated towards the main room, closing the door and following on behind. This time he didn't hesitate and poured two drinks, handing one to Dave. The soft affection in Dave's eyes proved he'd guessed right that they both needed a drink, and they sat down on the couch, angled towards each other. Dave downed the glass in one swallow before placing the empty glass on the coffee table. He licked his lips as he studied Aaron.

"I nearly died."

"I know." Aaron cleared his throat. "I was too far away."

"Derek was there. He's a smart man. Worked it out before me."

And Aaron recalled how he watched in slow motion as the girl's body slumped to the ground instead of Dave's, and remembered the hard look in Derek's eyes; the fierce protectiveness towards a friend and colleague that justified the shooting.

"We were all tired. We--"

"It wasn't the dying part that scared me. It was the regrets."

Aaron understood that all too well, and even though his own regrets were burning a hole in his chest, he stayed silent. Waiting.

"I think you know what those regrets are," Dave stated softly as he reached out and placed his hand over Aaron's.

Aaron had a choice. He could pull away or turn his hand and accept the offer before him. It was an easy choice to make, and when he pulled back from that first kiss, his face tingled from the brush of Dave's beard, and his lips tingled from the taste of whiskey shared. Aaron made the next move, standing up and drawing Dave up with him, leading him up the stairs to his bed, and only letting go of his hand so they could both undress.

Eventually he slept, wrapped in warm arms, body sated and mind at peace, and the only remaining regret was that they hadn't taken this chance on each other sooner.

END


End file.
